Dear Kish
by AmethystStarr
Summary: Need help with your problems? Is there something that you have ever wanted to ask Kish or someone else from theTMM cast? Do you wish you could dare them to do something? Well, I Usagi and Kish have come to make your dreams come true! You can do anything!
1. Introduction and an Unexpected Letter

**Dear Kish**

**Chapter 1-Introduction and an Unexpected Letter**

* * *

A/N 

**Usagi: **Hi mina-san! I've been bored lately, since **NO ONE** has reviewed on my latest work: **UNEXPECTED VISITOR**. So I decided to do a new fanfic. This time, it's something similar to **Dear Abby**! Except, it's now called, **Dear Kish**! However, it has a twist! (**Smirks evilly**) This will allow users to bring in other characters from TMM to do as Kish will now tell you; All yours, Kish!

**Kish: **Thanks Kitten! Well, as Ritoru Koneko mentioned, this is a Dear Kish fic. Yours truly will be answering questions and giving advice to dedicated reviewers! So if anyone wants advice, do dares or wants to ask questions & answers to my fellow cast members, you're very welcome to leave a review with a different username for privacy purposes or just put your user name. Any way is cool.

**Usagi: **And please, if you read this, insert a review or if not, Kisshy-kun will be out of business!

**Kish: **The horror! Hey…wait a sec! Where's Ichigo?

**Usagi: **She's sleeping over at Masabaka's house again!

**Kish: **What!?!?!?!? O.O? But I made sure that her mother would never let her go alone to that baka's house again in **Unexpected Visitor**! I am sooooo much better than Pistachio! T.T

**Usagi:** I think you mean Pinocchio…n.n'

**Kish:** Whatever! Same difference! That's it! I won't put up with this any longer! Usagi-chan! Give me the phone!

Usagi: Umm…ok…here! n.n'

**(Kish dials numbers)**

**Kish: **Hello, is Ms. Ichigo Momomiya there?

**Ichigo's Mom:** No, I'm sorry. She's sleeping over at a friend's house. Who is this?

**Kish:** This is Christian Roreik; Ms. Momomiya took some pregnancy exams and I have the results. Could you give me the number of where she is right now, please? It's very urgent.

**Mrs. Momomiya:** _faints _X.X

**Kish:** Hahahaha! Now she won't be going anywhere with that pretty boy no mores!

**Usagi:** I can't believe Sakura fell for that again…n.n' That's it! You are **BANNED** from watching Mean Girls! You are such a two-timing cheat!

**Kish:** Huh? O.o?

**Usagi:** Did you forget that we are going out? **Unexpected Visitor** is proof enough! . 

**Kish:** …Oh yeah! I almost forgot! nn**'** Though I didn't forget the fact that you made that story from KishxOC to KishxOCxIchigo!

**Usagi:** O.O Did you steal my Journal? That's the only place where I wrote that tidbit! It was supposed to be a secret!!!!! Oh well, please review and send any notes on help you need! Kish and I will be waiting!

**Kish: **Hey Usagi-chan! Look at this!

(**Gives envelope to Usagi**)

**Usagi**: Wow! It's the first **Dear Kish** entry! It's from…Oh schnap! O.O

**Kish:** Who's it from? O.O?

**Usagi: …**Someone whose name I will never say again in my life…(**Amber eyes turn blood red and blue hair starts to hover over head by unseen air as Usagi remembers bad memories that include said unknown person.**)

**Kish: **Who's it from? O.O?

**Usagi**: My Ex-best friend…n.n'

**Kish**: …o.o?

**Usagi**: He was my first crush…when I was less than 10…n.n'

**Kish**: What? (**Green elf of envy visits Kish as he thinks of his new, possible rival**)

**Usagi**: I haven't heard from him since…I dunno when…n.n' Well…let's read it! n.n

_**Dear Usagi: Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend? I was an idiot when I…said that when you were seven years. Please answer back! I won't give up until I make you mine! And tell that creepy alien dude to keep the heck away from you! You're mine! I'll be anxiously waiting for your reply! **_

_**Love,**_

_**J.E.C.**_

**Usagi**: …I can't believe I like such a baka…n.n' It's **Dear Kish**, not **Dear Usagi**! n.n'

**Kish**: **LIKE**! As in, you still like him?!?! Usagi…where does he live?! (**Kish takes out his Dragon Swords and glares possessively at Usagi**)

**Usagi: **Umm…I don't like him _that _way! He's just one of my oldest childhood friends! Besides, he's too old for me! I'm starting High School and he's already finished it! n.n'

**Kish: **You liked an older guy!? O.o

**Usagi**: Not anymore…n.n' (**Usagi sighs**) okay, I guess we have no choice, but respond back…Hey, don't you guys fell Deja vu when you read my friend's letter? It reminds me of a certain possessive, green haired alien we all know and love!

**Kish: **Who's that? Do I know him? O.O?

**Usagi: **…I will refrain from hitting you in the head because I love you too much to kill you… n.n' Well, on with the reply!

_**Dear J.E.C.**_

_**This is a Dear Kish show, not Dear Usagi! To answer to your first question, NO, I will NOT go out with you OR be you GIRLFRIEND! I will NEVER forget what your answer was back when I was seven! I wish you would not interrupt my fic to pursue me, and Kisshy-kun will be near me as much as he wants! I am not YOURS! I belong to Kisshy-kun ONLY! Get that through your head! I've suffered enough because of you already!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Usagi (and Kish)**_

**Usagi**: There! Huh? Kish? What's wrong?

**Kish**: I was just thinking how he reminds me of how I used to chase after Ichigo…and what the heck happened when you were seven?

**Usagi**: Well, it does seem like what happened with you and Ichigo, except that HE hurt ME not the other way around…and…umm…about when I was seven…I kinda…(**mumbles softly**)

**Kish**: Could you repeat that? I kinda did not hear what you said, even with my undeniably hot, sexy ears.

Usagi: (**Sighs**) n.n' I confessed to him and he turned me down by saying, "You only like me because I tell you secrets about videogames!" I was left like this…O.O? He blew his first chance, so there! And besides, I only love **YOU**, Kish! (**Glomps Kish**) Please continue reading **Dear Kish**! Until next time!

* * *

Disclaimer: **Kish**-Usagi-chan does not own anything from TMM or me. **Usagi:** sadly, that is true…T.T **Kish**: She came up with the idea for this on her own. If there are any fics like this anywhere, she did **NOT** copy! 


	2. Four Reviews and a Surprise

**Dear Kish**

**Chapter 2-Four Reviews and a Surprise**

A/N

* * *

**Usagi**: Hi guys! We're back! Since y'alls sent **4** review (**Thank you so much!**) I decided to post another "chapter". So let us continue with the show!

* * *

**Usagi**: The first reviewer, **Zovesta**, gave me an important tip, but no questions, problems to solve or dares. However, I want to thank her from the bottom of my heart for reviewing! Yay her! 

**Kish**: Hon, I'm home! (**Kish walks inside my room)**

**Usagi: **Finally! I missed you! (**Glomps Kish**) Now, let us continue with the next review from **Kish's Kittie**!

_**Actually, my fic was called "Ask Kish!"... XD **_

But, it's not entirely the same thing, so I'll break the ice by asking the first question...

Kish,

What's your opinion on... black and white? Is it a good comparison between good and evil? What's your siding in that regard?

Yes, I ask "deep" questions... teehee. :-)

P.S. It might be better if you had it in story forma tinstead of script... it could get deleted... XD

Signed,

_**♥**__** Kittie **__**♥**_

**Usagi: **First off, before Kisshy answers your questions, I want to say, YAY! I've read your fanfics, Kish's Kittie, and I love them. Thank you for taking the time to review! And actually, thank you for pointing out my mistake! n.n' I wrote the wrong title! In the first chapter, I wrote Dear Kish, but put the wrong title… n.n' Thanks! Now, Kish!

_**Dear Kish's Kittie: Umm…okay. Well…let's see…My opinion on black is that it's a very dark color and that it represents darkness, death, etc. On white, my opinion is that it's a pure and innocent color…I wonder how Kitten would look in white?**_

**Usagi: **Kish, don't get distracted!

**Kish: **Sorry! (**Glares at me and I stick my tongue out**)

_**I think it is a good comparison for good and evil. It is like Yin and Yang. My siding…I'm a very good guy who does evil things! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Kish**_

**Usagi: **Sometimes, you amaze me Kish…

**Kish: **Why?

**Usagi: **Nevermind…n.n' Thank you for the suggestion of changing the format of the script, but I really don't know how to write it differently…n.n' Gomen…If you could drop a note, I would appreciate your help.

**Kish: **But every Ask Kish, Ask the Mew Mews, etc. is in this format! Why should she change it?

**Usagi: **Kish, don't be rude! She's offering her help so take it politely! Now, on to our other reviewer, **xxChiyoChan**!

_**EXCELLENT! XD **_

Dear Kisshu,  
In the end of volume 7, you said that you had given up your one-sided love for Ichigo, because she wanted to be with Masaya-san. You seemed accepting of this at the time. However, if Masaya, say, abused and beat Ichigo, being completely out of character, and she ran back to you, Kisshu, -coughbadfanficstereotypelolcough- What would you do?

-Chihiro-san from TMMRP 

_**Dear xxChiyoChan: If Masabaka dared to lay one hand on Ichigo, I would hunt him to the end of the world, personally kill him with my two hands, and take Ichigo back to my planet. We would live together and she would finally realize that she loves me! We would have many children and…**_

**Usagi: **Ahem! Did you by any chance forget that you are _my _**boyfriend?!** _I _**accepted** you when no other human did! _I _am the one who fell in **love** with you at first sight!

**Kish: **It was only if! You don't have to get all jealous…not that I'm complaining, though.

**Usagi: **I'll deal with you later, you two timing cheat! However, now we have our last reviewer to answer! n.n This is from **Chao Mei**.

_**Yo Kish, I have a question and a dare!  
(and a comment) **_

1.) Do you like veggies? (or fruits)  
2.) Play a trick on Zakuro!  
3.) Youre weapons rock!

Love ya! 

_**Dear Chao Mei: I hate veggies, but I can deal with fruit. I prefer to eat strawberries and watermelon, Usagi's favorite. Play a trick on Zakuro…you want me dead, right? Oh, well. The sacrifices a star does for his public. Oh, and thanks for the compliment! My dragon swords do have a cute pattern, don't they?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kish**_

**Usagi: **-coughdramakingcough-

**Kish: **Did you say something?

**Usagi: **Nope:D Now go on! We don't have all day!

**Kish: **Fine.

(**Kish teleports to Zakuro's dressing room**)

**Kish**: Oi, Wolf girl!

**Zakuro**: Kish?! What are _you_ doing here? (**Grabs pendent and prepares to transform**)

**Kish: **Chill. I didn't come to fight. I just wanted to talk to you.

**Zakuro: **Okay…

**Kish: **Can we sit down? Here, let me take the seat for you.

(**Kish holds chair so Zakuro can sit down and pulls it back when Zakuro is about to sit. This causes Zakuro to fall backwards and faint from a hard blow on her head**)

**Kish: **I know I'm gonna regret this! (**Kish takes out a permanent marker and starts to doodle**)

* * *

(**Some time later**) 

**Kish: **I'm back!

**Usagi: **About time. What did you do to Zakuro?

**Kish: **You'll see later. (Kish smirk and millions of Kish adoring fans' squeals can be heard throughout the world)

**Usagi: **Alright…I guess this concludes today's chapter. Well, good bye every…

**Kish: **Wait! Usagi-chan! There's still one left!

**Usagi: **Really? Who's it from?

**Kish: **Let's see…I don't think you wanna know…

**Usagi: **Let me see…oh schnap…Why me!?

_**Dear Usagi: Will you be my girlfriend now?! I don't care if you love that weirdo; you will be mine! I will never give up until you are mine! We are destined to be together! I have known you all your life, and am the only one who really knows you! So you better keep away from her, you freak!**_

_**Love,**_

_**J.E.C.**_

**Usagi: **Is this going to happen in all of the chapters? O.o' Kish…you wanna respond to him? u.u'

**Kish: (Smirks) **Gladly!

_**Dear J.E.C.-baka: She already told you that she's my girlfriend and does not like you anymore! I am not a weirdo you…**_

**Usagi: **We will omit this part because Kish's anger gets out of control and says things that are not appropriate for all ages. Please wait a little ……………………………………………………………………………...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………We're back on!

_**And who cares how long you've known her? She's mine! And I will be near her as long as I want to, so keep your big trap shut!**_

_**With hate,**_

_**Kish**_

**Kish: Finally **done! Now that that's all out of my system, time to end the show!

**Usagi:** That was one long deleted scene…n.n' Well everyone, it's time to…

**Distant voice**: Kisshu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kish: **Zakuro finally woke up from her slumber…I'm so dead…X.X'

**(Zakuro walks in with a big bump on the top of her head and doodles written all over her face. Comments such as "I love Keiichiro" and "Long hair is HOT" are written as well…) **

**Usagi: **I think you over did it, Kish…n.n' If I were you, I'd start running…

**(Kish begins to run all over the room with Zakuro after him) **

**Kish: **Zakuro's very angry; I hope she doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run when I'm so hot and all!

**Usagi: **…He changed the lyrics…o.o' Well, bye mina! Please review! n.n


	3. An Unexpected Trip

A/N

Usagi: Please enjoy! I'm trying out Kish Kittie's suggestion of a story format, so enjoy! n.n

* * *

"Hi, everybody! We are back to Dear Kish, with two more reviews!" I say as cheers are heard as well as whistles and an occasional, "I love you, Kish!" being heard in the background.

"I am so popular with the ladies! Now, if only Ichigo…" Kish began with a smirk, but was silenced by my glare. "You are getting _way_ out of topic, Kisshu!" I mutter loudly as I turn my head away with a final "Hmph!" and cross my arms.

"Aww, Usagi-chan! Please don't be mad! We still have to answer the reviews!" Kish gave me a puppy dog pout. "Fine. But you have to make it up to me!" I declared with a smile.

"Fair enough…I guess…" Kish mumbled. "The first review for today is from Tuliharja! Kish, will you do the honors?" I hand Kish the review and he begins to read:

_**This is fun!  
I have part questions, comments and dares.  
Aren't I'm right, but doesn't Usagi mean rabbit?  
That was out of topic...  
Konnichi wa Kish!  
I have always wondered...How your name does spell? And write? Since, I have seen many ways how to write it...  
And I want say this your are my second favourite alien. Gomen. So, don't write love. I'll later dare you do something...(It's not bad, though..)  
Do youlike dragons? Since, you named your daggers that way. And where you did get those anyway?  
Are all aliens' name some kind food, since you have one, Taruto have and Pai have...?  
Do you eat meat? Or are you vegan?  
And last, but not least dare. I dare you take Usagi, Taruto and Pudding amusement park. I do often like that, so don't get suprise that dare. And you have to ask from Ryou paid. If he says no, you have to beg. And if he still says no, you have to annoye him so long, he'll pay.  
Sayanara for now Kish-kun.**_

"Well, this will take a while…" n.n' Kish mumbled as he prepared to write back. "Wait Kisshy! Before you write, I want to say thank you for taking your time to write a review to us, Tuliharja! Usagi _does_ mean rabbit; I chose this name because my 'sister' is nicknamed Bunny. n.n And thanks for the first ever dare in Dear Kish! I love it!" I said with a smile. "May I continue…o.o'" Kish asked. I nod and he begins:

_**Dear Tuliharja: My name is spelled differently in many forms depending on the region or language. Some examples are Quiche, Kish, Kisshu, etc. My 'real' name is Kishu, but was shortened in the English Manga to Kish. Not that I mind…it sounds less formal! I'm your second favorite alien? You most be a Pai lover…As a matter of fact, I love dragons! It's a secret hobby I have! I got my daggers at birth. Every Cyniclon has the ability to conjure one. No…not all aliens have food names. Pai, Tart and I are just special like that. I can't eat meat because there are no animals in my planet and I am not a cannibal! As I mentioned before, I hate veggies, but can deal with fruit…I have to do what?! Are you aware of how hyper Usagi gets when she goes to an amusement park!? She's barely 15! And the midgets are too hyper for my own good! I…I will do the dare only because Usagi is glaring at me right now…And I have to ask RYOU to pay?! Not that I mind, but I'm a bit worried about he's reaction…Well, alright…I'll do it!**_

_**Sincerely (Since you declined 'Love')**_

_**Kish**_

"There! I'm done!" Kish declared as he finished writing the letter. "Kish onii-chan!" a small, hyper voice called as a small blonde girl glomped Kish, followed by a grumpy boy with brown hair. "Pudding?! Tart? What the heck are you two midgets doing here? O.o?" Kish asked, surprised.

"I brought them here. After all, you _were _dared to take us three to the amusement park!" I said with an angelic smile as a, "I'm not a midget!" was heard in the background.

With a defeated sigh, Kish gave in and teleported the four of us to Café Mew Mew. "Welcome to Café Mew Me…Ah! Ryou!" Ichigo cried as she saw Kish and Tart, but ignored Pudding and me.

"What's the problem here?" Ryou asked as he neared us. "Kish onii-chan has something he wants to ask Ryou onii-chan Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed as she and I smiled at Ryou. "U...Usagi?! Wha…what are you doing here?" Ryou asked with a blush.

I still can't understand why he acts that way when he sees me…"Kish invited Pudding, Tart and me to go to the amusement park. However, he wanted to know if you would pay for us." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Alright…I will. But Kish has to beg me!" Ryou turned to look at where Kish used to stand but noticed the green haired alien was missing. A loud cry, followed by a, "Let go of my Kish!" was heard.

Stomping to where Kish and my 'twin sister' stood, I yanked Kish's ear and tugged him back to where Ryou was. "On your knees and beg!" I said as my amber eyes turned to a crimson color. Kish nodded.

* * *

(Some time later after much begging and embarrassing pleas)

"Alright, I'm satisfied!" Ryou said as he handed me the money. "Alright!" I took the money and ran back to my fellow fifteen-year-old friends, Tart and Pudding; a sulking Kish followed me slowly. We teleported to Six Flags and the fun was on!

* * *

(A few hours and rides later)

"No more! Please! No more!" Kish whined when we came back home after dropping off Tart and Pudding at Pudding's house.

"Why are you complaining Kish? It was fun! I wanted to get on the Superman and the Road runner again!" I said as I ran around my room with a sugar rush.

"You three are such kids! You ate tons of candy, rode I dunno how many rides and then whined when we had to leave!" Kish complained as he hid his head under one of my pillows. "Live with it! I have the cuteness factor so I can act like a child!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Hey look! Another review!" I exclaimed as I picked up a letter. "No more dares, please! I'm too good looking to die right now!" Kish whined. I rolled my eyes and began to read a review from Kish's Kittie:

Actually my story "Ask Kish!" isn't in this format. It's in story format. You can check it out if you want. It's actually very simple. :-)

_**Dear Kish, **_

Blondes... or brunettes? And the answer "pink" is not allowed...

Signed,

_**♥**__** Kit**__**tie **__**♥**_

"Common Kish! It's time to answer back!" I said with a sugar-loving smile plastered in my face. "Fine." Kish stood up from my bed and began to respond back to Kish's Kittie:

_**Dear Kish's Kittie: I choose…hmm…Usagi is blonde yet brunette…what to pick…hmm…I guess I pick brunettes. That is Usagi's real hair color! Hey, but why isn't pink allowed? Not fair! Shouldn't I be allowed to make my own decision without limitations? I'll stop now because Usagi is glaring at me again…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kish**_

"My feet hurt! Chasing after you three midgets was tiring!" Kish said as he reclined against my pillows. "Actually, I'm average height…in a way…I'm not the tallest or shortest in my school…just because you're older than me…" I muttered.

"Well, seems like our time is up! Thank you for taking time to read Dear Kish! Until next time! Ya nedesu!"


	4. Fainted Bunny, a sister & Pai's troubles

"Umm…Hi…" Kish mumbled as he frantically played with his hands. "Umm…I have bad news, everyone…" Taking a deep breath, Kish continued. "Unfortunately, Usagi-chan passed out from all of the stress of going back to school and having to do piles of homework, so…I'm going to have to run the show all by myself…."

Plopping down Indian-style on a forest green beanie bag, he continued. "However, by Usagi's last request, before she went to a fit of mumbling 'no more' and fainting, she asked for Tart to help me out."

With a ripple in the air, Tart appeared and sat down on the red beanie bag next to Kish. "Hey everyone! I finally get to come out as a host in this fic and see my beloved Usagi-chan again!" Tart said with a grin as he reclined against his seat and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Tart, FYI: Usagi's out like a light…and what do you mean 'beloved Usagi-chan!?' She's mine, so back off. You two might be the same age, but that doesn't mean you can make moves on my girl. Go out with the monkey instead!"

Indignant, Tart snipped back, "You have no right to tell me if I can like her or not! She's better off with me! At least I am not hesitant about choosing her over Ichigo like you are!" Scowling, Kish began to prepare for a fight with Tart when a ripple in the air was seen.

A girl with long green hair with pink highlight and hot-pink eyes appeared before the bickering twosome. "What the heck is going on here?!" she replied with a hint of annoyance. Trembling, Tart inched away and Kish just glanced back at her coolly.

"Well?!" Jessica asked huffily. "Wha…!" She cried as she saw the passed-out Usagi on the bed behind the boys. "Sister!" in a heartbeat, she was by Usagi's side. With a start, she looked up and glared back at the boys. "You!" stomping over to the two slightly younger boys, she demanded. "What did you do to her!?" Tapping her foot, she crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

Boldly, Kish responded, "She fainted after all of the work she had to do at school' It's alright, Jessica onee-chan." In a second, the raving girl turned all smiley. "Why didn't you say so? Anyways, stop fighting you two! We have to answer the reviews!"

"Wouldn't it be better if we woke Usagi-chan up first?" Tart asked as a smirk crawled slowly to his face. "I could give her a kiss…" The poor boy never knew what hit him as he passed out after receiving a smack from the jealous boyfriend and annoyed older sister.

"Let's get back to business!" Jessica said as she transformed into her human form, revealing a pretty blonde girl with green eyes. "Let's see," she picked up the first review. "This is from Kish's Kittie…"

_**This is better:-) See, it's within FF guidlines and it looks like an actual story:-)Okay now... **_

(I'm brunette too! ;-) I always make fun of blondes...)

Dear Kish,

Can I pet you?

Signed,

_**♥**__** Kittie **__**♥**_

"Well, onee-chan," Kish said as he turned to look at his future sister-in-law. "Do I have permission to comply with her request?" With a nod, the seventeen year old girl responded, "It is something Usagi would want you to do. We cannot go against her wishes to keep the reviewers happy; besides, if you don't tell, I won't…"

"Alright! Let's get back to work."

_**Dear Kish's Kittie: Yeah, a lot of people make fun of blondes, good thing neither Jessica nor Usagi-chan are answering because they are slightly blonde…and they slightly aren't. And, about your request…Sure! You can pet me! I'll ask Jessica to bring you over.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kish**_

"Onee-chan?" Kish asked as he finished responding to Kish's Kittie. "Hmm?" Jessica asked as she walked towards Kish.

"Could you go and bring Kish's Kittie over here?" Kish asked with a worried glance towards Usagi, expecting her to wake up and go into a jealous rant.

"Sure!" Transforming, she teleported to Kish's Kittie's room and teleported back. Kish's Kittie pet Kish and was teleported back so quickly that it could all have just been in Kish's Kittie's mind.

"Who's the second reviewer?" Jessica asked as she poked Tart's side with a stick. Seeing that the younger boy was out for the time, she began to draw on his face and color his hair pink.

Sweat-dropping, Kish walked over to the canine mew. "Alli Momomiya…onee-chan?" Tuning to look at him, she asked, "What?" With a smirk Kish continued, "Can I help you."

After their prank was over, Kish read Alli Momomiya's review:

_**Hey great story Usagi-chan! I have a question and I need some advice from Kishu. **_

Ok Kisshu here's the question:  
If you had to choose between dressing like Pai or Tart for a day what would it be?

Dare:  
Dress up like your choice in the question above for a day

Advice:  
My friend Tristyn is trying to make me and my friend Shelby mad at each other so Tristyn and I will just be friends. It seems like the only way to resolve the matter would is to pick and choose who I'd rather be friends with but I don't want to... What should I do Kishu?

Comment and Question:  
What is with your hair although yours isn't very bad compaired to Tarts I mean he wears pig-tails and it makes him look like a girly midget...

Dare:  
Smash all of Pai's computers

Dare:  
Steal Pai's diary and give it to me I want to post it up on the internet for everyone to see... and if he thinks it was you or worse me who stole it tell him it was Taruto! And also you can tell him it was Taruto who broke his computers too!

That's all for now...  
Wait I have one more... Kishu kiss Usagi-chan!

See ya! 

Grabbing paper and pencil, Kish wrote back to Alli Momomiya.

_**Dear Alli Momomiya: I'll be sure to tell Usagi about your compliment; it'll probably make her day when she wakes up! Hmm…if I had to choose between Pai or Tart's clothes, I'd pick Pai's. I don't want to degrade myself by wearing clothes that I used when I was younger and represent I am yet to become an adult. Pai's clothes (he's the one that has more clothing) represents that he's already an adult…I get to dress like him?! Cool! Wish I could show Usagi…You need advice? Well…I think that what would be best is if you talked to your friends about how you feel; let them know that they are both important to you and that it' not fair to any of you to have to have only one best friend. Try to convince them that there's enough of you and your friendship to go around…like me! There's enough Kish for Usagi and Ichigo both! Just don't tell them or I'm dead! Lol. My hair? It's another custom of my people. It's not weird to them: We're aliens! And yeah…Tart does look like a cross dresser…too bad every male Cyniclon has to put up with that!...I have to do what!? Pai will kill me if he finds out!? Then, what'll happen to all of my fans whose world revolves because of me?! But since it's a dare, and I could never turn down a challenge, sure! I'll do it! Steal Pai's diary? Sure! I've always wanted to know what he writes on it…I hope it is not something boring! Be sure to send me a copy when you're done! Blame poor Tart…Why not?! I love how your brain works! Kiss Usagi-chan? Not a prob! I do it everyday anyway…though I think I'll wait until she wakes up…n.n'**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kish**_

After Kish finishes the reply, he steals one of Pai's outfits and changes in the bathroom, much to his fan girls' displeasure. Taking a picture as a memento, he left with a quick good bye to Jessica, who was still moping about her sister's unconsciousness, and teleported to Pai's computer lab.

Thankfully, Pai was now watching his favorite show and would be unable to stop our loveable alien from causing havoc. Grabbing a long, steel pole that was just laying around in the room, Kish smashed the poor computers, and before teleporting to Pai's room, left Tart's candy in the scene of the crime.

Tiptoeing towards Pai's diary, Kish stole the little purple book and dropped it off at Alli Momomiya's residence. They shared a cup of tea, and after violating Pai's privacy, Kish teleported back to Usagi's room.

"You're finally back! What took you?" Jessica asked as she played with Usagi's black cat, Sasha. "Had to do some stuff...hey, has Pai dropped by?" Kish asked as he drank from a soda can that was left on top of Usagi's desk.

"Yeah, he's in the living room. He just teleported and demanded to know if I knew who had messed with his stuff…I can't believe I used to like the guy…oh well! I'm over him, and I'll leave him to Sakura…" Jessica replied nonchalantly as she checked her inbox for new messages.

As if on cue, as soon as Jessica stopped talking, Pai stormed in with fury in his eyes. "Kisshu! Who did it!? Who wrecked my lab and stole my diary?!" Pai took hold of Kish's shirt collar and shook the younger boy desperately. "Tart…di…did it! Don't worry! I took care of him!" motioning toward the fainted teen, Pai followed Kish's hand and gasped. "What happened to Usagi-chan!?" dropping Kish on the hard floor, he went to see if the girl he considered a precious little sister was alright.

"Whatever, stay if ya want. But I have to finish this last review from Tuliharja!"

_**To Usagi; It was my pleasent write here. It's interesting like I said and it's funny saw Kish on action! Really? That's cute! You are welcome. I couldn't think then anything ells. **_

Konnichi wa Kish!  
I had my own reasons ask it, since I know when someone talk on you they spell your name ''Kishu'', but then other hand I have seen written it many ways...Heh, I know that! In here, we call you Quiche, what isn't right, since it mean almost same as Pai's name! And I like your Chine/Cantonese name really much. It's Xin Shu! XD But you probably knew that..  
Give cold glare I didn't like your sound about my love-interesting! You know, I can dare you jump ice pool? O.- But I'm too nice. Beside, be lucky I didn't choose other TMM boy on my next favourite list! ;) Interesting. Does Usagi knows? Your little hobby? Say, do you have ever seen real dragons then?  
I knew that. What?! No animals your planet? Shocked and almost cry because of that. You need pet. Seriously! And dare; I dare you go Zoo with Usagi, Berry and Tasuku. (Since, you didn't like ''kids''.) That should handle it. And now you have to ask Mint pay all. And if she doesn't accept it, you have to beg her and if she still doesn't...Then go and ask Zakuro! . And if she doesn't, beg her.  
And I dare you get dictionary and watch what cannibal mean! If you don't find correct answer, go and ask Pai.  
M...So? Kish, your profile says you are probably 14...That remind me! How old you are actually? Since you kept Usagi as kid.  
Beside, that was nice dare. Wasn't it? Sniff!  
And you have bad condition, if you can't handle Pudding, Taruto and Usagi, by ran after them! I dare you walk every day 20 km. And no moaning! Or I dare Zakuro go with you.  
Sayanara for now Kish-kun.  
PS: Tell Usagi she is doing good job here! And tell her sorry, about my long letter you...-.-' 

"Since Usagi-chan is still suffering from schoolphobia, she'll reply back to you later, Tuliharja! Sorry, but it's how it has to be…" Kish grabbed his pen and paper and began to write…

_**Dear Tuliharja: It's annoying how my name changes so much…I usually go by Kisshu, Kishu or Kish. And about your 'love-interesting', I don't mind. You have Pai, and if you want Tart as well, be my guest! It would leave me with no rival for Usagi's love. Ryou is her cousin, much to his embarrassment and displeasure, so he's out. I would appreciate you even more if I was the first you like, but you're helping with getting rid of the possibility of Pai being with Usagi. So, no complain. Yeah; Usagi knows I like dragons. She read my diary…though I was unable to stay mad for too long…that girl should be arrested for having such an innocent face…Seen real dragons? Nope. Wish I could, though…Thanks for almost crying for me…I do have a pet though! A kawaii ritoru koneko-chan…who just happens to be fainted for many hours…n.n' Umm…I think the dare is going to have to happen until next chapter…Usagi is not waking up…And yeah! Tart, Pudding and Usagi are kids! They're only fifteen years old; the only things that stop them from being the youngest are Usagi's two younger sisters, Akane and Kagome. I'm seventeen…I can't be fourteen forever! You know, I did run after them; that's kinda the reason why I was out of breath…n.n' Aha! Here it is! Cannibal: one that eats the flesh of its own kind. And I liked your dare…except for the part where the midgets tagged along and did not let me and Usagi go on a nice date! Walk? No prob! I don't need Wolfy to walk with me! I will tell Usagi about your compliments...to her, not me… T.T**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kish**_

"Phew! That took a long time! Thank you for reading Dear Kish and…" Kish's good bye speech was interrupted by a loud, "KISSHU!!!!!" Pai stomped over and glared at him. "Wha...what Pai?" Kish nervously asked. "It was YOU who messed with my stuff! Prepare to join Tart because you'll be sleeping for a _long, long_ time!" Pai took out his weapon and prepare to attack. "Well, you have all been a great audience, but it is time to say good bye! And as Usagi-chan would say: Oh schnap!"

Kish ran around the room, followed by Pai. Jessica looked up from her magazine, rolled her eyes, and went to teach the boys a lesson about being too loud.


End file.
